(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Image forming apparatuses, such as a printer, a copying machine, and a facsimile machine, using an image recording method, such as an electrophotographic method or an electrostatic recording method, are equipped with developing devices for developing an electrostatic latent image formed on a latent-image carrier, such a photoconductor, with developer.
Among such developing devices, there is a developing device including at least a developing roller that holds developer showing magnetism by magnetic force and rotates to transport the developer to a developing region opposing a latent-image carrier, and a regulation member set such that an end thereof is kept at a predetermined distance from the developing roller. The regulation member uniformly regulates the layer thickness (transport amount) of developer to be supplied to a surface of the developing roller and transported to the developing region. Here, developer showing magnetism is, for example, a two-component developer containing nonmagnetic toner and magnetic carriers, or a magnetic one-component developer. For example, the developing roller is a developer holding transport body including a rotary cylindrical transport member, and a magnet member fixed to an inner side of the transport member to generate magnetic force lines for holding the developer on an outer peripheral surface of the transport member by magnetic force.